Snapshot
by Amaya.Pierce
Summary: She's a talented photographer looking for interesting work. He's a talented musician in a band. She doesn't let relationships control her, while he's still hung up on his. How did they come together? Inu/Kag, Mir/San, Rated M for safety.
1. Chapter 1

Well, yet again, fanfiction has captured me..

So I had this routine going. I would check on my various accounts to various websites, do smoething productive, and it'd go back and forth like that. And then, around midnight, my friend on the other side of the U.S would come online, and we'd speak for a while, and I would go to bed around three in the morning.

But alas, the poor soul got kicked out of his house (yet again) for a couple days, and my schedule was ruined. So, with a lack of anything better to do..

...I came back.

So, this story kind of mixes up my various hobbies (boy, I'm sure liking the word 'various') with each seperate character. Now reminder: Just cause I do it all, doesn't mean that I'm any good. It just means I do it as a pass time.

My main hobbies are pretty much Photography and Music. Feel free to ask me about either! (:

* * *

I've never really understood why women go head over heels for musicians. I mean, sure, they have 'talent', and they can 'write beautiful songs from the heart', or some sentimental crap like that. But in the end, the girl gets mad that there's no song written about them, or they're too busy touring to give them any love, and it all just ends in tragedy.

Well.. Don't all relationships?

But then, of course, my best friend, and best female model, Sango, had to go and become the lead singer of a local band called "Asphixiation", and she just had to introduce me to them as her "Amazing Photographer Friend", so they would be interested in me photographing them, and a certain hanyou just HAD to put up a fight.

Ok, so it doesn't really sound like anything there.. Maybe I should start at the beginning.

It all started with a small cafe on Maple Street.

* * *

Sighing comfortably, I brought the warm cup of hazelnut coffee to my mouth. Hazelnut has always been my favourite, mainly because I only ever drink it during the holidays. Any other time of year, it just feels awkward.

"Hey, Kagome, can I see the shots from earlier?" My friend, and model, asked me.

Before anyone asks, no, I didn't get drunk off my ass from to many shots of tequila and have a gun pointed at me afterwards. She's talkning about photographs that I took of her. It's what I do, I'm a photographer. I photograph portraits, landscapes, and nature. My weapon of choice is my baby, my Nikon D3000. I use the lens it came with, a 3x 18-55mm Zoom-NIKKOR VR Image Stabilization Lens, and a AF Micro-NIKKOR 60mm f/2.8D lens. I've been photographing ever since my sophmore year at Bel-Air Academy, and now, 20 years old and getting offered jobs for various events, I feel that I've done myself good.

"Now now, Sango! You know that you can only see them _after_ I've printed them out!" I remarked in that annoying motherly tone that just screams "You know better". She knew I was just joking, as she grabbed for my camera's bag. If anyone, I trusted her with my camera. She knew how priceless that thing was to me, even though it was only Six-Hundred Dollars.

"You know, Kagome.. Everytime I see these pictures you take of me, I wonder whether or not you camera has an automatic photoshop button to make me look so pretty." Sango laughed as she set my camera back in it's bag.

"Nope, that's you're natural beauty right there! " I assured her. Sango is a lovely women, only two months younger than I. Her long brown hair cascading like silk down to her tailbone, and her beautifully high cheek bones that complement her brown eyes and plumed lips so well. Add a smidge of a nose and a killer body that has most porn stars green with envy, and you have her.

Inwardly laughing at my little joke, I took another gulp of my coffee. Sango then made a small gasping noise.

"Oh, Kagome, I've got amazing news!" She shrieked. I felt as if we were back in high school with that sound she made.

"Spill!" I demanded, her smile being contagious. She got so bouncy when I said this. Maybe I shouldn't let her drink espresso anymore..

"Well, I told you how I had that gig as the sexy girl sitting on the grand piano at Baily's the other night, right? Turns out, there was a young guy at the small bar in the corner, and when he heard me singing, he asked me about my music taste, and we kept talking until finally, he asked me about becoming his lead! They're a local punk-rock band that plays at the local clubs and stuff, and they've been searching for a female lead singer for a while now, and Kouga, the bassist of the group, told me that they'd love to hear what I've written. Isn't that amazing?!" Sango squealed.

"No, now you'll be gone all the time, practicing with your new band mates, and writing amazing songs.." I droned on, acting annoyingly depressed. Sango new it was just an act, we both did. I hardly ever got to photograph her anymore, but that just makes her portraits even better.

"Oh, come on! If anything, you'll see me even more!" Sango said. I was curious as to what she meant, and I'm sure she could tell from the way my eyebrows lifted, so she offered her explaination.

"Well, I told them about you being a photographer, and they said that the last one they had just left to backbag through Europe.. So they wanted to see you, too." She said. I gave it serious thought. I've never really shot band portraits before, so it would definitely be a new experience, for me AND my camera.

"Hmm.. When are we supposed to meet them?" I said with a smile. This shouldn't be to bad. If anything, it could open all new doors!

* * *

"Alright, so we make a left here.. Then the second turn on our right, and it's the third house on our left." Sango read the directions out loud. Turning the wheel, I counted to three before pulling into the driveway of a beautiful house. It was big, but the inside could be anything, considering the whole band of three guys lived here. We got out of the car, Sango with her binder, and me with my Camera Bag and my own binder, and we walked up the pathway to the two door entrance to the house. The cold winds started picking up, and I tightened my jacket. As much as I loved cold whether, my doctor told me that I'm practically border-lining Anemia because of my lack of vitamins, which I really don't understand, but I guess it'll all explain itself in due time.

Standing there, we heard someone doing small, simple drum beats, and a couple notes on a bass being played, along with some yelling. Sango and I both exchanged quizzical looks before she rang the door bell at the side. After a couple more insults being thrown, a man with long brown hair in a high ponytail answered the door. When he saw Sango, he smile and opened the door a little more, showing off his white shirt and beaten up jeans.

"Ahh, good, you came! I almsot thought you'd ditch out on this!" He said with a breath of reliefe.

"You kidding? I wouldn't pass this kind of offer up!" Sango assured them. Smiling, the man with the ponytail invited us into his house. I was shocked to see a very clean and very organized bar room, consisting of the classic pool table and a small vertical piano, and many of posters of famous punk rock bands from the 70's, 80's, and even the 90's hanging around. There was one of Sid Vicious drinking a beer next to his beloved Nancy, a couple of Led Zepplin rocking out on stage, the Red Hot Chili Peppers took their place right next to the bar, and the ever-so-famous Rolling Stones tongue. It was impressive, really. Never expected to see a clean room with a house harbouring more than one guy.

Further into the house, I saw a small, but tidy kitchen to my left, and straight ahead, a living room with two couches and a love seat. There was a small coffee table infront of them, and a moderately sized flat screen on a wall between a door to a bedroom, and the sliding glass doors to a small, but cute back patio. The wall next to the love seat had an entrance to a small hallway, which I guess led to more bedroom.

But you didn't let me get to the people _on_ the couches.

First off, there was a another boy with long black hair, much like our host, but in a braid starting at the nip of his neck, sitting on the biggest couch. He wore a black over shirt with blue flames at the bottom, and a classic pair of jeans. He had to drumsticks placed on the table space infront of him.

Then, sitting on the smaller couch was a boy with a guitar. He had long silver hair with two dog ears perched upon his head, so I automatically knew he was a demon of sorts. He wore a red over shirt with some sort of black design, and a pair of black jeans. He had a beautiful red guitar in his lap, with a black pickguard. It's edges seemed to be sharper then most guitars looked. He was strumming away at some melancholy melody.

"Alright guys, this is the amazing girl from the other night." The man with the long black ponytail said, giving attention to Sango. As expected, she blushed, and tried to deny being as good as he said.

"Seriously, you're really good. Kouga and I went and saw your performance at the Italian resturaunt a while back, and it blew us away." The one with the braid said. Sango's blush just grew darker, and I stifled a giggle. That's when he turned his eyes towards me.

"Ahh, so I'm guessing you are Sango's photographing friend, Kagome." He said. It almost seemed as if he were trying to pick me up with his tone, but I'm hoping he was just being friendly.

"Yes I am, and you must be Kouga?" I asked, taking a guess. He smiled and nodded as he took my hand to shake.

"Well, let me introduce everyone. This here," Kouga said, putting a hand on the biggest couch, "is Bankotsu. He's our Drummer. He works part time at the bar we perform at most, Element. And over there is Inuyasha, our Guitarist. And I'm the bassist."

Sliding over back to us, he put his arm around Sango's shoulders. "And this, boys, is hopefully our future singer and keyboardist, Sango Taijima." Kouga said. Sango giggled a bit, and I smiled.

"So, you're really interested in a small punk-rock band like this?" Bankotsu joked to Sango.

"Well, I don't know yet! We still gotta have an audition." Sango implied. He laughed a bit, then focused his attention to me.

"And then you, our future photographer?" He asked politely. Inuyasha snorted to that remark. Ignoring it, I smiled and shrugged, not really knowing what to say. Kouga noticed my awkwardness and stepped in.

"Well, how about we get that singing audition started, then we take a look at Kagome's portfoliio, how does that sound?" Everyone gave a simple grunt or nod in agreement, and then stood as Kouga led us to their garage, where there was a full drum set, and different microphones waiting. I took a seat on one of the chairs they had at the car entrance of the garage, while everyone else took their place. I couldn't keep my eyes off of Inuyasha, there was something about him, the way he walked, the care he used with his guitar..

Everyone soon took their respected places, after fumbling with the technical things. Sango had suggested them doing a classic, a Joan Jett song. They agreed, Inuyasha somewhat reluctantly, and then they started.

Sango gave an intensity to the song that I didn't know she had. I saw Kouga's looks of approval, and Inuyasha didn't seem to mind her either, not really giving any attention to anything but his guitar. When the song ended, Bankotsu took the time to clap.

"Beautiful voice, my dear! I say she's in."

Kouga didn't think twice before agreeing, and Inuyasha gave a small nod.

So it was decided then and there that Sango would be there new lead singer. After their small audition, we went back inside their house. Kouga offered a water bottle to Sango and I, which she gladly excepted, and I politely declined. the others got Soda's out of the fridge, and took their respected places on the couches, this time, Kouga taking a seat next to Bankotsu.

"So, let's get a look at your portfolio!" Kouga said excitedly. Bankotsu set down his drink on a coaster, and Inuyasha went straight back to his guitar. I gave him my binder, full of different portraits of close friends, different landscapes, various weddings and parties. They both looked pleased with my work, so I was sure I was in.

"Dude.. You're really good!" Bankotsu said, and Kouga nodded in agreement. Oh yeah, I was definitely in.

"Ugh.. We don't need a new photographer!" Inuyasha suddenly said, getting up from his comfortable-looking position on the couch, guitar in hand. "Kikyou isn't gone forever, she'll be back in six months!"

"Inuyasha, a lot can happen in six months, and there's no denying what happens to women in France.." Kouga said suggestively, elbowing Bankotsu. They shared a laugh before Inuyasha's growling was loud enough to hear.

"No, She's not like that!" He screamed. He seemed really hung up on this Kikyou girl. Poor boy, letting relationships getting the better half of him.

"Inuyasha, get over it. If not for good, Kagome can be good for us when Kikyou _can't_." Bankotsu suggested. Inuyasha let out some awkward noise of anger before escaping through the small hallway next to the couch. A door slam soon followed after.

Ok, so maybe I wasn't in.

With a sign, Kouga and Bankotsu turned back to me."Don't listen to him, he's just mad because of some stuff that went on between him and Kikyou." Kouga assured me. I gave a small smile, not to sure what to think or say.

"Hey, if anything, I think she'd be better that Kinky-Hoe." Bankotsu said. Kouga laughed at the nickname and nodded in agreement.

"Well.. Thanks for having us, but I have to get going. I have a family dinner to get to. Sango, you coming?" I asked. I wanted out, I felt a little more uncomfortable then I should have.

Sango nodded, understanding my position, and Kouga led us to the door. With a final thank-you, we headed back to my car and left.

* * *

Small spur of inspiration ;D

Ok, so now it's explanation time!

The Camera Stuff - Well, being an aspiring photographer myself, that's all the stuff I want. XD

I currently have a Canon Powershot XSi 110, and it's good.. but I like Nikon much better.

Bel-Air Academy - I couldn't resist. Do you know how much I watch that show? It's on almost every night. I never used to watch it as a kid, but now, in my teenage years, I've memorized the opening and can quote certain episodes. Do you know how.. traitorous I feel towards my 90's self?

Anemia - It's this disease you get where basically your blood gets really thin from a lack of Iron and Vitamins and such. I can't really explain it fully, but my doctors were suspecting me of having it for a while. Basically, you can get reeeeaallyyy cold really easily.

Inuyasha's Guitar - Mhmmm. It's a dark red Gibson SG Special Edition guitar. It's the guitar of my dreams. I know it's a common guitar amongst many rockstars, but I can't help but love it!

SO yeah, any further questions, just ask in a review. (:


	2. Chapter 2

Well, with only 5 reviews towards the opening chapter, I'm really happy that everyone liked it :D

So in this chapter, I'm gonna give a little more of a background check on Kagome, and maybe a little about Inuyasha.

Remember, this story is not AT ALL related to the manga/anime. I mean, for christ's sake, Kouga and Inuyasha are ROOMING together! XD

Oh, and to demolish any confusion, the little beginning paragraphs are just little openings in which Kagome narrates something having to do with the chapter.

So without further ado, enjoy!

---------------------

I'm not saying I've never been in a relationship, nor am I saying I don't know what it feels like...

.. But I absolutely can not stand it when a person let's a relationship get in the way of their lives.

Take me for example. In High School, I was a little.. rowdy. I dated guys, like any normal teenager would, but for a while, I didn't do relationships, only sex. And I admit, it's not the best thing to do, but after a while, I just kept seeing all these boys and girls being heart broken by their lover of the moment. I couldn't stand it. I've always thought like this.

Well, not always..

But growing up, I saw my mother get divorced to my dad, then try to start dating. Within a year, she dated 3 guys, and with each, she got herself so attached that it all just ended horribly. I hated watching her suffer, but everytime, all I could think to myself is that she deserved it for being so stupid, as harsh as it sounds.

---------------------

I love the fall, it's my favourite season. The leaves begin to change colors, the air becomes crisp with oncoming winter winds, and the cafe on Maple Street just happens to be discounting the hazelnut coffee I adore so much.

Today was a calming day, a day that I could live the rest of my life like. I went to the park for a while, shot a couple of pictures. I even got some parental permission to take shots of their children playing. Not to mention, I got a call from a dear old friend of mine, Rin, whose getting married soon, and _'would just absolutely DIE if I did not photograph her wedding!' _Ah yeah, that was Rin for you. She was always optomistic. I wonder who the lucky guy is..

And now, after that whole adventure, I'm walking the 2 miles from the Park to the small coffee shop on Maple Street, craving my hazelnut coffee.

With the strap around my neck, I reviewed my shots from earlier. I absolutely loved the shot i got of this little blonde girl blowing a bubble. I got the picture from right infront of her, so it was almost as if she were blowing the bubble, and you head managed to get inside of it. Her lips were poised so perfectly for this shot, I couldn't believe it..

Suddenly, I felt gravity rejecting me as I fell to the ground with a nice "Oof!" to go with it. As soon as I opened my eyes, I immediately checked my camera, making sure there weren't any scratches. After a quick and careful observation, I turned my vision upwards to see the culprit of my misfortune, only to be greeted with a pair of golden eyes with silver hair to frame it.

"Oh.. Hello Inuyasha, I'm sorry about that." I said with caution as I lifted myself off of the concrete. He might have still been mad about the whole fiasco a couple of days ago when we met for the first time. Poor lovesick fool, I almost feel bad for him.

He gave me a look of confusion before his thoughts settled in. I could almost swear I saw his eyes harden when his mind settled, but maybe it was jsut my imagination.

"Yeah, don't worry about it." He replied, dusting himself off. I was unsure of what to say, so I started to walk away, when out of nowhere, I heard his voice again.

"Hey," Inuyasha called, his eyes meeting with the floor that our bums collided with not to long ago.

"About the other day.. I didn't mean to offend you, or anything.. You're good at what you do, I just don't think we need you right now." He said. As disappointing as it was to be turned down a second time in a row, I couldn't help but feel it was justified this time. I smiled, as a sudden thought came to me.

"Apology excepted." I said with a smile. "Say, I'm going to the coffee shop just down the road from here, would you like to join me?"

---------------------

The little bell rung again as another costumer came through the door. Inuyasha and I were currently sitting in the two comfy seats Sango and I usually occupy. We already ordered our coffee, now we're just waiting for it. He got a plain ol' cup of regular coffee with milk and sugar, while I ordered my traditional Hazelnut cup.

"So.." Came his awkward voice. I could only imagine how he's feeling, he only just met me a couple days ago, and all he did was tell me I wasn't good enough.

"When did you start playing guitar?" I asked suddenly. I could tell he was feelign uncomfortable, so maybe a subject in which he could talk about would be better suited for him.

"When I was about nine of ten.. I practically worshipped the Sex Pistols, The Misfits, Rolling Stones.. All that old school stuff." Was his response.

"Wow, that's over ten years of playing.. That's impressive." I said. The waitress came by with our coffees. The hazelnut was taunting, really. So hot, yet so delicious.

"What about you? How long have you been photographing for?"

"Since my sophmore year in high school, actually.. So about five years, now." I answered before taking a sip of deliciously addictive drug in my hands.

"What kind of things do you photograph?"

"Hmm.. Different events, people, scenery.. I photograph anything, basically. I really love portraits though, I think that's my strong point."

"Hmm.. So you've never photographed bands before?"

"Nope, it would've been a nice experience. I'm always looking for something new to do. You're a guitarist, you should know how annoying it is to hear the same riff over and over in your head." I said with a smirk. Yeah, I totally got him there, using his own weapon against him.

He gave me a small nod before returning back to his coffee. We sat in silence like this for a couple more minutes before we both stood, finished with our coffee. Grabbing my camera bag, I outstretched my arm for a handshake. He took my hand.

"Well, it was nice having coffee with you Inuyasha." I said. I couldn't help but think I was being to formal or something when I said this. He shrugged his shoulders, so I guess he didn't hear it.

"You too... Hey, I have a question." He stated.

"And I have an answer." He smirked a bit at this. I could tell he appreciated smart remarks. Nice.

"Are you free the rest of the day?"

"As a matter of fact, I actually have a date with the love seat in my living room, we're going to watch 'Interview With The Vampire' tonight." I answered him. A smile was instantly on his face as he rolled his eyes to my reply.

"Well, how about you ditch your love seat just this once, and come by the house to photograph our rehearsal." I couldn't believe this. He just asked me to take the job back.

Oh yeah, I'm definitely in.

---------------------

We took a 20 minute walk back to his place, spent mostly in silence. The couple of words we did exchange were "Sorry for that," or "You walk slow."

Coming into his house, I found myself looking at all the posters again. I really did love this little bar room, it was adorable. And well, I must confess, I always had an obsession with the Red Hot Chili Peppers.

"Do you guys actually play pool? Or do you just have that there as an attraction?" I found myself asking. Inuyasha put his set of house keys on a hanger near the door, which I didn't notice the first time. He laughed a bit at the question.

"We play, but it's only when we have small little parties when we perform for some friends." He answered. I nodded.

Letting my ears get the best of me, I could hear some voices in the garage. Everyone must have been here for practice already. I was excited that Inuyasha let me photograph them. When one person isn't happy, no one is.

We made our way over to the garage only to hear some planning.

"So I think a cover of Metro by the Vincent Black Shadow would be fun for everyone. It's fun to sing, the riffs for the instruments are interes- Kagome, what're you doing here?" Sango asked in confusion. She got up so I could give her a proper hug.

"Aww, Sango, I'm hurt! You sound so shocked and unenthused about your future photographer." I said, giving away the big secret. A smile instantly made it's way to her face as she tackled me in another hug, almost hitting Inuyasha, who shouted "Hey, watch it!" I couldn't help but think of the Loony Toons, and the Tazmanian Devil that didn't at all look like a Tazmanian Devil.

"So wait.. Inuyasha, you're gonna let her photograph for us?" Bankotsu asked. Inuyasha nodded as he proceeded to tune his guitar. Kouga and Bankotsu were happy. Sango was happy. I was happy. Inuyasha, so-so. It all worked out!

---------------------

Hey guys!

Sorry for such a short chapter. School just recently started, so I'm trying to maintain a schedule.

Well, I must congradulate myself, I've actually been doing pretty okay in school so far. No complaints yet, which is amazing, cause I usually get one within the first week. D:

Thanks for reading!


	3. Chapter 3

Well, I should say this now, get it out of the way, THANK YOU VERY MUCH!

To those who reviewed: You're really sweet, and though this story isn't getting as much attention as others are, I'm really happy that it's getting attention from you guys :D

**MAJOR BTW:** Miroku will be here soon enough!

Now, without further adieu, here's chapter three!

--------------------

When I was in high school, I had met a boy named Hojo. He was really sweet, and soon enough, I let the best of me get taken as we started going out. Things were great with him, I'll admit that, but the break up was way beyond harsh. We had been together for over a year, and I had been getting second thoughts as to whether or not I wanted to be with him. So I went with my gut feeling and dropped him. He ended up doing some really stupid things after that, and we soon lost touch.

Along with my mother, I'll always keep this story in my Top Ten Reasons as to why I don't get mushy over relationships any more. I eventually got tired of Hojo, and soon enough, we just started hating eachother. I'm the type of girl that likes to keep people as friends, so it wasn't until much later that I realized that saying "We can still be friends" didn't mean anything but hurt to the other person.

---------------------

"Kagome! Quit being such a hog with your camera, let me see!" Shouted Bankotsu, as he desperately reached to grab my camera from the three seated couch. To no avail, I sat on the love seat triumphantly, tooting my own horn and holding tight my precious baby in my arms while looking over the pictures of their last practice. I loved getting shots of them in their rehearsal modes, it made them look more realistic. More relaxed. Less likely to start putting on a show.

"Hmm.. I don't know guys, seems your drummer is becoming a little.. how would you say it.. hors de votre portée?" The three men of the room looked at me strangely, I guess it was because of their lack of french knowledge.

Sango, on the other hand, took french with me at Bel-Air academy. She smirked at my little joke, letting out a small giggle.

"Vous souvenez-vous parler français derrière le dos de tout le monde? Qui fut très amusant!" Sango replied to me. I giggled with fond memories of this, talking in french with her and confusing the living hell out of everyone near us.

"De bons moments, mon ami!" I replied excitedly. We both had a small giggle fit, recalling fond memories, but the boys were still sitting their, watching us as if we were in a movie of some sort.

"Dude.. Think they'll do the whole sexy-murder-mystery thing like in the old black and white french films?" Kouga asked.

"I second that." Bankotsu replied calmly. Inuyasha chose to ignore the situation. I hated it when he did that. Not that I wanted him to pay attention to this particular situation, that is.

Over the past two weeks of my photographing job for them, Inuyasha and I have grown a special kind of.. bond, I guess you could call it. He's a really nice person, and he has a good head on his shoulders. He's just gotta learn to get over lost love.

"Hey, guys, I don't know about you, but I'm craving some Hazelnut Coffee right now.. Anyone want to join me at the cafe on maple street?" I asked casually. As much as I loved alone time, I enjoyed the company of the people in front of me a lot more.

"Oohh.. Sorry Kags, I can't." Kouga replied, using my newly acquired nicname. "Bankotsu and I have to work tonight." Kouga looked truely regretful. It's more than likely because of the fact that he was starting with a little boy crush on me, but I'd rather not get my hopes up.

Gosh, I just love the powers of sarcasm.

"Yeah, and I gotta go visit my mom tonight.. Sorry Kagome, but you know how it is." Sango answered regretfully, and I almost felt bad for asking now. Last time Sango forgot about a mother-daughter dinner, her mother was on a guilt-trip spree.

Inuyasha took this time to stand up, guitar in hand, and walk towards his room.

"I'm gona go and get my jacket, and we can walk there, alright?" Inuyasha said. My spirits were officially lifted thanks to this doggy earred friend of mine who just so _thoughtfully _accepted my proposal. Ahhh, I loved it when I could spend time with tolerable people.

"Thanks Inuyasha!" I said. I could here the chuckle coming from Bank, and the jealousy pulsed off of Kouga like no tomorrow.

Sango, on the other hand, gave her infamous smirk. The smirk that literally said the words '_Oh, something is definitely happening between them.'_ The smirk that always told the truth, no matter the situation.

Inuyasha came out of his room, now sporting his rather stylish black jacket. If there had ever been a better time for him to come, it would have been just a few second earlier then his actual coming out, because if I stuck around long enough, Sango would get to stage two of her smirk: The all-knowing accusations. The accusations that scare the shit out of you when they become reality.

"Alright, well, I'm ready to leave now!" I said, a little too excitedly on my part, and started pushing Inuyasha towards the front door. He was now beyond confused, as were the other two guys, but Sango still remained there. Smirking in her.. smirkfull way.

Once outside, Inuyasha broke off any power I had over him, and gave me a dry look.

Unfortunately, all I could do was giggle awkwardly and hope that it would pass by.

"You know, for someone as tiny as you, I'm surprised you hold my weight long enough to get me out here." Inuyasha said surprisingly. I giggled a bit, a nice rose-coloured blush tinting my cheeks. He sighed a bit, but it was content, rather then annoyed.

"You know, I love October.." I started off. Inuyasha nodded in agreement.

"Yeah, It's a calming month. And plus, all the little brats are in school, so I can finally walk around without trying to prevent danger zones from happening due to their lack of sight for pedestrians." Small little bursts of anger come from Inuyasha at random times. Something I've learned over the two weeks.

"You know what's even better then that little fact?" I dare challenged him. Hah!

"No, I don't. What could _possibly_ be better then actually being able to cross the street?" Smartass.

"The tripod I want is on a discount right now, that's what's better!" I said in mock-astonishment. He understood the joke, and snickered a bit.

"What's this object you are now showering with attention?"

"A tripod. You know, the thing that keeps your camera still? Has three legs, hence the 'tri' in it..?" Inuyasha's expression ran blank for a while before understanding what I meant. He rolled his eyes a bit but still kept the small smirk dancing across his face.

We finally got to the cafe, and we ordered our usuals. I love being here, it's so warm and cozy.

"What's on your mind right now?" Inuyasha asked me suddenly. I was a little taken aback, but the shock washed over quickly.

"Nothing really, just how cozy this place is. What about you?" Counter attacks, my specialty.

"Just about a friend of mine who should be coming soon. He's almost addicted to coffee, think he'll like this place?" He joked. I laughed a bit, thinking of my own coffee-addicted friend.

"Hm, sounds like someone I know, care to share his name?" I asked with a smile. Come to think of it, I actually missed my coffee-addicted friend. It's been ages since I've seen him. Last I heard..

"..heard, he was in Colorado, trying to publish something. His name is Miroku, by the way." I can almost swear he completed my thoughts.

My eyes became wide, my mouth hung open, and the shock settled in.

"Miroku? As in Miroku Houshi?" Shock not quite settled yet.

"Yeah, I'm guessing you read one of his perverted books, then?" Inuyasha smirked. Miroku was known for his erotic novels, but rest assured, that isn't how I came to know this leech.

"No, but he is my cousin." Ok, Shock has settled.

Now, it was Inuyasha's turn to become wide-eyed with a dropped jaw. Only, not half as animated as mine was. I think. I'm sure I felt my face as it was.

"No way, he was my best friend in high school!" Inuyasha got all excited. I had to admit, this was shocking news. We talked about him for a bit, him telling me about the times he would sneak into the girls locker room, and how his plans went horribly wrong. Me telling him about our family reunion parties, and how they went horribly wrong. Both of us downing our coffee in the process.

"Wow, this is just shocking.." I said, letting my words trail. The initial shock had settled, but the surface was still chasing it away.

"Yeah, it is. Hey, you ready to get out of here?" I nodded, setting my brown-stained cup on the table infront of us. We both walked out, me clutching my jacket a little closer to myself. Inuyasha noticed this. I could tell because guys usually have a reason for putting there arms around your shoulders.

His arm was actually really warm. as if he were running a fever, and it was bleeding through his jacket. It almost made me feel more secure, more... At home, I guess you could say.

We soon got back to his house to see everyone lying around, watching some TV program on pregnant mothers not knowing they were pregnant. It's interesting, really. Some mothers claim to have been doing drugs and drinking while pregnant, and then, the baby is healthier then herself. I find that kind of weird, almost freaky. How could they be healthier then their carrier of about nine months?

But I digress.

Inuyasha didn't like the program either, so I followed him into his room. It was when I stepped in and took in the scenery of dirty clothes on the floor, a half-made bed with a grey, red, and black plaid comforter, and numerous wall posters, that I realized that it was my first tiem in his room.

He had portraits on the walls, too. Some of the band, or what it used to be. Some of him and a girl with long black hair, and some of him playing guitar. The pictures were very nicely shot. It made me wonder if the prints were from a film camera. I've always wanted to try darkroom photography, it seems so much more.. satisfying. But alas, I never got my chance. Taking care of my mothers heart breaks, plus school, plus friends, and a part time job to save for my camera parts more than anything just took it out of me. I was usually running on a few hours of sleep and some coffee.

And yet again, I find myself straying.

Inuyasha had a saucer chair near his bed, maybe the only piece of furniture not covered in articles of clothing. I decided sitting there was my safest bet, so I made myself comfy there.

"Sorry about the room being a mess and all, I tend to get um.. Busy. Yeah." Liar. Busy my ass, he's just lazy. But I don't blame him, I hardly had a clean room myself back in my school years. I shared this thought with him, which gave me that little smile that, despite the size, just completely lit up his face. I loved it when he did it, he just looks that much better. I was almost tempted to grab my camera fiercly, just so I could get a picture of it. But I doubt the print would do much justice.

Deciding that going that extra mile for friendship was worth it, I soon moved over to ask my new friend for a bandana and some shorts. When he asked why, I gave him the shortest, but most effective reply ever.

"Well, Inuyasha, you're in luck, because I happen to be a very excellent cleaning maid!"

At first, we argued over whether or not we should clean, and I ended up winning. Then we argues about the places we each got to clean. Then, after that was decided, we argued over what cleaning products to use. And last, but certainly not least, we argued about how we were going about cleaning. It was all pretty eventful, I must say.

---------------------

Hello!

So, sorry it took me so long. School and stuff just keeps me buussyyy.

But, good news! I am only failing ONE class! That is INCREDIBLE news to my ears, considering my past grades were usually very... well, let's just say I said the word 'fuck' a lot. And it was to represent the F. XD

Anyways, I hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
